


Presents for our love

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Head Injury, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: It's the weekend before christmas. Everything starts with difficulty but on christmas eve they all are together and that's what counts.





	Presents for our love

**Author's Note:**

> I wisch you all a happy and contemplative Christmas. ^^

“This one.”

“Never. She hates handbags.”

“How do you know?”

“She never has one.”

“But what else? We’re out for two hours now. We didn’t found anything until now and Y/N will get suspicious.”

“If she isn’t already.” Steve stops in his tracks and sighs. Then he turns around to look at Bucky who’s trailing behind him, a grim expression on his face. “Come on Buck. It's for Y/N. At least try to act like you have fun.”

“I have fun. When we actually find something. How difficult can it be? It’s not like she has everything that you can buy.”

“Yeah, but she’s special. She doesn’t like gifts very much. Giving them to others is different from receiving one. So, this one has to be perfect.”

“Okay, you punk. Then tell me, what you had in mind to buy as you convinced me to join you.”

“Actually, I thought of cards for this one musical she wants to see. But they’re quite expensive. So, I thought about a necklace or something. Jerk.” The last word was a whisper which Bucky still hears and lets Steve earn a playful punch against his arm. “A necklace then. And where do we find one that she will like? She never wears handbags and make up. And I never saw any kind of jewelry on here, either.”

“I don’t know, okay?” Steve throws his hand in the air. “I need you to work with me here. Use your big head and help me find a store where we can buy one that’s pretty and cheap but won’t decay the second.”

“Fine. Then…” Bucky looks around and finally points at a store. In the windows are pretty necklaces, rings and earrings to be seen. “This one. Let’s check this one out and head home. We have at least five days to get something if we don’t find anything.” Steve eyes the store but nods. They walk over and push the door open. A friendly elderly woman smiles at them while they walk around.

“May I help you boy? You don’t seem to know what to search for.” The woman comes out of nowhere and gives Bucky almost a heart attack. Normally he hears people approaching him before they even think of doing it. But this woman didn’t make any sounds at all. He looks around to find Steve gazing at an exhibition box. “I don’t think-”

“This one looks great.” Steve interrupts Bucky and points at the box. He looks up and smiles at the woman who makes her way to him. Bucky follows her and peeks around her to see the necklace Steve points at. He has to admit that this one looks beautiful. The chain of the necklace is made out of small, silver ovals, barely bigger than a needle ear. On it hangs a small round medallion which can be opened. The medallion is decorated which small, curved lines. At each end is a little stone edged in. “May I ask for whom this is?” The woman opens the glass door and picks out the necklace to show it to them. She smiles as she sees Steve’s face. “It’s for...” Steve stops speaking. He’s still not comfortable being in a polyamory relationship. No, he is comfortable but he’s not ready to walk around and to tell it everybody. For Bucky, it’s different. He doesn’t really care what others might think of him or the team. Not a long as everybody is comfortable around him. “It's for our girlfriend.” Bucky bluntly tells the woman. The smile she now wears shows no sign of finding it disgusting. Steve’s relaxes his shoulders and throws a look at Bucky. A grateful but warning one. Bucky knows he later has to listen to Steve telling him that not everybody accepts this kind of relationship and that he should be more careful with telling people. Still, Bucky will tell everybody who asks. And he will break their necks if they threaten him or his lovers after telling them. No problem. Bucky looks around the shop as Steve talks to the woman and buys the necklace. Then his eyes caught something. Or rather someone. He doesn’t know why but the man who just walks past the window lets him shiver. The hairs at his neck stand up, and he feels his breathing quickens. Something about this person is familiar. Even if he saw him just for a brief second. And that scares him. “S-Steve?”

“Just a moment.” Bucky turns around to him. He grabs the fabric of his shirt above his heart. “Steve!” He knows his voice is shaky and frantic and that his breathing is to quick, but he doesn’t really care. He needs Steve’s help right now. “Oh, god. Do you feel alright?” As the woman eyes Bucky, Steve turns around. Just one look at Bucky’s face tells him everything. In a few quick steps he’s at Bucky’s side and holds him upright. “Do you have a backroom we can use?” The elderly woman nods and shows them the way to her back room. She disappears just as Steve sets Bucky on a chair and comes back with a glass of water. “Bucky. You need to breath. Slow and steady. In and out.” Bucky tries but he finds that he can’t. “St-Steve I- I need-”

“Ah shit, okay,” Steve nods, ignores his swear and looks back at the woman. “I’m sorry. But what you will see now will be a bit shocking but it is very important that nobody knows about this. Do you understand. It will get all of us in great danger.”

“I understand. What can I do?”

“Just close the door, please. Let nobody in.” The woman nods. She runs out and comes back a few seconds later. This time Steve has Bucky in his lap. “It's okay. You can do it, Buck.” In a matter of minutes, the grown-up man shrinks. He gets smaller and smaller. Clothes too big for his little frame until he stops. Steve rocks a little back and forth, trying to calm the boy who’s whimpering in his arms. “Oh my- What happened to him?”

“I’m sorry. I explain later.” Steve sets the boy on his feet. He fiddles with the shirt that now goes to Bucky knees and somehow manages to let it look like a onesie. He looks at the too big pants and shoes. “I need pants…”

“Oh, there’s a store just across the street. I could buy some if you give me some money. Steve nods and gives her some money. He doesn’t know if it’s wise to trust her but at the moment he has no other choice. He can’t leave Bucky alone here. Especially not if he’s this scared. Bucky presses himself against Steve’s legs, tears wetting his jeans. “Hey, it's okay. What got you so scared?” He picks him up but Bucky shakes his head. He doesn’t know. “Okay. Shh. It's okay.” Steve rocks him again in his arms. Whatever it was that made him suddenly drop and got him this sacred has to be worse. He walks up and down in the small room, with Bucky in his arms. Every time the boy calls for him or his mommy, he’s quick to hush and comfort him. He quickly sends a text to Tony, asking him to pick them up.

It takes ten more minutes for the elderly woman to return. She has a bag with her. “I didn't know what he likes, so I grabbed a few things. Is the poor boy feeling better?”

“Thank you, Mrs…”

“Johnson. Batilda Johnson.” She smiles kindly at him while giving him the bag.

“Thank you, Mrs. Johnson. He’s still shaken up but calmed down a little. I’m really sorry for this. But you still have to keep this a secret. It’s really important.”

“Son, believe me. If I would be like these other old women, talking all day and drinking tea while knitting than I certainly wouldn’t be here.” She pats his shoulder, then turns around. “I’ll wrap this necklace for you. Get the boy dressed and take your time.” Steve nods and looks at Bucky. He gets him dressed and walks back out. He gives Mrs. Johnson a short and brief explanation of what happened. Then he thanks the woman for her kindness and hurries outside. Bucky on his arm while carrying the bag with Y/N’s present and Bucky’s clothes and waits for Tony.

 

* * *

 

Y/N walks through the living room. Bucky is on her arms. He refuses to let go since Steve and he came back. He had tried to explain what happened but neither of them really understands what got Bucky this scared. Even after two hours he doesn’t really calm down. “Hey Bucky?” The boy hums and tightens his grip on her neck. “I have some gifts to wrap. Will you help me? I need and assistant for the tape and the bows.” Bucky nods barely noticeable. Y/N lets out a silent breath. Then she walks into her bedroom, slowly placing Bucky on the bed. She gets the presents she hasn’t already wrapped out and gets the wrapping paper out of her closet. She places everything on the bed beside Bucky. The boy has crawled under her blanket and stares at her shuffling through the room. She kisses his nose before leaving the room. In the kids’ room she finds her tape and grabs it. “Mommy!” Bucky’s voice is loud and filled with fear. She starts to worry. “Steve?” She walks into the living room. “Yes?”

“You have to talk to him or Tony. I want to know what it is that scares him. I start to worry. He’s never is like this. Not even as adult.” She points back at her room. Steve puts the newspaper aside and stands up. “Mommy!”

“Just a second, Bucky. I’m right back!” She shouts back as Steve comes up to her. He lays his hand on each of her arms. “I’ll talk to Tony if it makes you feel better. But I don’t think that we will get something new out of this. Honestly, I don’t even know what he can do about this.”

“So, what? We wait?”

“Basically.” Steve nods and takes her in a hug. “If he would know what triggered this fear, he would tell us. Give him some time.” He kisses her forehead before he releases her again. “I have a briefing in ten minutes. Will you be okay?”

“Yes. Is it really necessary that you leave? Christmas is in five days. It’s the really first Christmas we have together.”

“I know, I know. I’ll try to hurry and come back as soon as I can. I promise.” He kisses her again before he retreats. “Call me if you need me.” Y/N nods as a new shout from Bucky rings through the apartment. This time he sounds as if he’s on the brink of tears. Y/N takes a quick step to Steve and presses a kiss on his lips. “Be safe and come back soon. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She looks after him for a second as he gets his bag out of his room and slings it over his shoulder and leaves with a wave. Then she walks back to Bucky. He’s sitting up in her bed, blanket wrapped around himself so that just his face is showing. Crocodile tears stream down his cheeks. “I’m back. So, can we start?” Bucky nods. He wrestles his arms out of his blanket fort and takes the tape from Y/N hands.

 

* * *

 

It’s Friday morning. Y/N rolls on her side, arm thrown over Bucky’s little frame. The boy is still asleep, his bear lying beside him. Only one paw is tight in Bucky’s grip. She smiles down at him. It had taken him two days to really calm down. The only reason that he is allowed to sleep in her bed this night was, that it’s almost Christmas eve. Y/N has decided to celebrate Christmas with Bucky and Steve like she did when she was a child and lived in Germany with her family. That means the presents Bucky will get from her will be opened on the night of the 24th and that makes Bucky already unable to sleep because of his excitement. Y/N’s gaze drifts to her window. Steve is still away on his mission in who-knows-where. Suddenly her mobile rings. She curses, throws a thrift look at Bucky and grabs the phone from her bedside table, ripping the charging cable away before answering it. “Natasha?”

_“Yeah, hey. Listen. I don’t want to worry you, but we get back now. In three hours, we will be there.”_

“Okay, cool.” She sits up in bed and strokes through Bucky’s hair as he shuffles a bit forward to grip her shirt in his sleep. “Why should I worry if you get back?”

_“Yeah, well. It’s because- Please don’t freak out. Steve and I were inside this building. And suddenly some guys came running in, shooting like crazy. Wanda got in to help us but one of these guys came up behind her with a metal rod or something. Steve saw it and pushed her away just as the guy swung this thing. Steve got hit pretty badly on the head.”_

“Oh my god.” She sits up straighter and feels herself start to sweat. _“Hey don’t freak out. He’s unconscious but Bruce says he will be fine. Probably has a concussion, though. Thankfully he was wearing his helmet. He drops now. We get him to mad bay to check him over.”_ Y/N swallows, the lump in her thought getting a bit tighter. “Okay. Massage me when you arrive. I’ll wait down there.

 _“Will do.”_ For a moment Nat shouts something to someone before talking again. _“Okay I need to hang up. Don’t worry. You know how thick his head is. Give Bucky a kiss from me.”_ Then she hangs up. Slowly the mobile sinks from her ear to her lap. Y/N stares at the wall opposite her before she feels Bucky shuffle. She swallows a last time, lump still there before smiling at Bucky. “Hey, big boy. Finally, awake?” Bucky yawns and hides his face in her thigh. “Daddy?” his voice is muffled but Y/N hears it. She inhales sharply. “No. Daddy is still away. Nat says they come back today.”

“Really?” Bucky sits up, almost too fast and knocks her over. “Yeah, but… Stevie is coming, not Daddy.” She sees Bucky’s smile falter for a second before he shakes his head and his smile gets wide again. “Okay.” He throws himself on her chest and hugs her. Y/N hugs back and hides her face in his messy hair.

Slowly they get dressed, brush their teeth and comb their hair. Bucky even lets Y/N braid his hair on his sides, to put them together into a ponytail on the back. Y/N makes some breakfast in the kitchen, and they eat slowly. The atmosphere is relaxed, Bucky seems to have forgotten about his fear he had the last two days. They play a little hide-and-seek until Y/N gets a message from Nat. Then she grabs Bucky, and they make their way to the med bay. “Mommy? Is Stevie sick?” Bucky looks up, grabbing her hand a little tighter. “No. Stevie hit his head pretty bad. Bruce looks him over, but we can take him home today.” Bucky nods as if he knows what it means to hit his head pretty bad. Nat and Clint join her halfway to the med bay. “Hey, Y/N, Hi, Buck. How are you?”

“I’m fine. We pick up Stevie.” Bucky smiles at Clint and lets the archer lift him up onto his shoulders. “Really? He asked for you already. He’s definitely glad that you come pick him up. Do you want to be the first one to see him?”

“Yes!” Clint smirks to Y/N and suddenly runs off, Bucky squealing and laughing on his shoulders. “Be careful, Clint!”

“Don’t worry Y/N, you know him.”

“That’s exactly why she worries.” Sam comes up behind them. “He’s never careful. He wanted to do this the whole time. He said he will do it if he manages to catch you two before you arrive at the med bay.” He pats Y/N on the shoulder as he passes her. Y/N looks after him for a moment then she turns to Nat. “How is he?”

“He’s fine so far. He woke up twenty minutes before we arrived. He cried and vomited twice but nothing since then. Bruce just wants to look at the wound and sew it. He probably will have a headache and sleeps the whole day.”

“Okay.” Y/N nods. She remembers the one time her littlest brother had a concussion. He vomited all over their mothers’ favorite pillow and then slept for two days straight.

They reach the examining room. Wanda, Vision and Tony stand in the hall. Tony seems to be too occupied to notice her. He’s on the phone and from his hushed tone and everything she knows that he’s talking to Peter, approved from a serious annoyed ‘Peter’ from him. She smiles at them all and waves at Tony as he sees her. Then she knocks on the door and steps into the room. Next to her stands Clint, leaning on the wall and smirking at her. Her gaze wanders to the bed. Bucky is already sitting on its edge, talking to a half-asleep Steve. The blonde has a bandage around his head but seems fine. Her eyes meet the ones of Pepper who’s sitting next to the bed. The red-haired woman stands up and comes up to her. “Y/N.” She hugs her and looks her over. “I’m glad to see you.” Y/N smiles. “I didn’t know you would make it this year. Isn’t there this conference in Japan you have to attend to?”

“Yeah, wasn’t really feeling it.” Pepper smirks at her before looking back at Steve. “He saw me and wanted me to join. He refused to let go of my hand until Bucky or you come to get him.”

“Thank you for sitting with him.” Pepper waves her off. “Don’t thank me. It’s nothing.” She smiles at her and pats her shoulder before leaving the room, together with Clint. Y/N talks to Bruce who’s sitting on a table and fills out some papers. She talks quietly to him. Then she walks over to Steve and picks him up into her arms and smiles at him. The boy manages a small smile himself before falling asleep in her arms. True to Nat’s and Bruce’s word he sleeps the whole day.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t like this!” Steve throws the paper away, crosses his arms and pouts. He tried for over an hour to make a present for Y/N but each time he failed. Now frustrated tears roll down his cheeks. Bucky eyes him. He knows very well that he’s not really a help. He’s not good with any kind of arts. Still, the brown-haired boy stands up and holds out a hand for Steve. The little boy looks up, confusion in his face. “What?” He snaps. “Come on.” Bucky looks at him expectant. Steve takes his hand and lets himself be pulled to his feet. Bucky holds his brothers’ hand tightly as he walks to the living room. “Mommy?”

“Yes?” Y/N turns around. She has a wet rag in her hand. She’s cleaning everything for the evening when everybody gets here to celebrate. It will be tight but she doesn’t care. “Can we go to uncle Tony?”

“Now?”

“Yes.” Bucky looks back at Steve who looks at his socks. “We want to... to ask him something.” Y/N eyes them suspiciously. She sees tears in Steve’s eyes and gets an idea of what’s happening. “Okay. But I get you to him.”

“No, mommy. We have work to do.” Y/N smirks at his whining but stays stubborn. “There’s no arguing, Bucky. I'll drop you off and then I leave. Do you still want to go now?” Bucky looks back to Steve and then nods. He drags the younger boy behind him while following Y/N through the halls to Tony’s workplace. She knocks and as Tony steps out she pushes the boys in front of him. “They say they have some business to do with you.” Tony rises an eyebrow at the boys. Y/N is sure that he sees Steve’s tear-stained face. He nods before giving Y/N a small smile. “Right, I forgot. Come in, you two.” He steps aside and let the two boys in. Y/N eyes him again. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Who? Me? Never.” He smirks a last time, then closes his door. He walks over to the boys who are now sitting on their usual places on one of his workbenches. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“Steve wants a present for mommy.”

“You help me?” Steve looks up at Tony and his expression softens more than possible. “Of course. Show me what you want to do.”

 

* * *

 

Two hours later Steve knocks at Wanda’s door, Bucky beside him. Vision opens the door. “Hello. Are you alone?” Steve nods and looks behind Vision. “Is Wanda home?” Bucky looks up at Vision. The man nods and steps aside, guiding them inside with a gesture. The boys run in laughing and thanking him. Steve practically jumps on Wanda’s lap as she looks up. She has just enough time to place her teacup aside before he collides with her. “Hey, Steve. Careful, your head.”

“I’m fine. I need help.”

“Okay. What for?” Steve gets out the card he tried to make back at home and shows it Wanda. “It’s ugly.” Wanda nods in understanding. “Okay, I think I know what you want to do. I can help.” She stands up and grabs Steve’s hand, leading him into another room. Bucky trails after them and watches as Wanda and Steve tinker around to make a beautiful card. “Bucky, how about you write the text?” She looks at Bucky but he looks down ashamed. “I can’t write.”

“No problem. I think Vision helps you with that. What do you say?”

“Okay.” Bucky smiles and turns around to look at Vision. The man smiles down at him; then they go and get some paper and pencils to write the message for the card.

“Aunt Wanda? Everybody writes their names, do they?” Steve looks up with big eyes. “We ask everyone. I’m sure they will sign it for you.” Steve smiles and looks down at the card, proud of how it turned out to look. He picks it up and climbs down from the chair. Then he grabs Wanda’s hand. Together they walk into the living room where Bucky just finishes writing the text he came up with. He holds it up for Wanda to read and glues it into the card. It takes another hour for them to walk to everybody with Wanda, so that they can sign the card. Then, when they get back to Wanda’s apartment, she helps them to wrap the card and the box Tony gave them as he signed the card. “Finished. Now you have to wait until Monday.”

“But… That’s so long.” Steve looks down at the card and the box and frowns. Bucky pats his back and takes the presents from the desk they're lying on. Then he takes Steve’s hand and let's Vision get them back into their apartment. Y/N’s in the kitchen making dinner so Bucky runs into the playroom and hides the gifts in the box for his cars. He comes back into the kitchen, helps Steve on his highchair and sits down beside him on his chair. “So, what did you do today?”

“Not saying, right, Stevie?” Steve shakes his hand and smiles at Bucky. “You won’t? But I want to know.”

“You’ll have to wait mommy.” Steve smiles at her and takes his plate as she gives it to him.

 

* * *

 

“Steve it’s not Christmas yet.”

“But I want to show mommy.”

“But Santa hasn’t come yet. We have to wait. Santa comes tomorrow.”

“Noo.” Steve whines and shakes Bucky’s metal arm. “Please?” His eyes are big and Bucky really tries to stay strong. But he’s secretly curious himself, so he nods at his brother. Together they get the presents out of the box, each one of them taking one.

“Mommy!” Steve runs into the living room with Bucky on his heels. He looks around but doesn’t spot her. His eyes dart to Bucky who points at the sofa. There she lies, sleeping. Steve walks up to her and nudges her arm. She doesn’t move, so he shakes it instead. Y/N mumbles and yawns before she opens her eyes and looks at her boys. “Hey.” She sits up and looks around, spotting the book that she was reading before falling asleep. She places it on the coffee table. “What’s up?”

“Here.” Steve reaches out for Bucky and pushes him in front of him. Bucky gives her a wrapped gift and she takes it. “What is it?”

“A present.” Bucky looks back at Steve, and they smile at each other. “For me? But it’s not Christmas.”

“Open it, mommy.” Steve demands and takes Bucky’s hand as he watches Y/N open the gift carefully. “Oh, wow. This looks beautiful.” Y/N looks down at the card. There are many snowflakes drawn on it with little presents on the bottom. She opens it and is greeted with a wobbly handwritten text which she thinks is written by Bucky. She reads it and her eyes water at the end:

_Hello Mommy,_

_We wish you a merry Christmas._

_Sometimes we are not good kids, but we hope you love us. And we all love you and want to thank you for being here and taking care of us._

_Thank you for being our mom._

_We love you._

_Steve and Bucky_

 

On the other side are the names of each of the Avengers. “Thank you.” She takes her boys into her arms and hugs them. “This is beautiful.”

“We have something else.” Bucky nudges Steve who gives her a second wrapped gift. This time it’s a box. She takes it, as well, and opens it as carefully as she did with the first one. She gasps as she sees what’s in it. “This- How did you get that?”

“Uncle Tony helped us make it.” Bucky lays his head on her shoulder. “Steve said it has to be special.”

“It is.” She kisses Steve’s and Bucky’s heads as she takes out the key chain. There are two plates attaches to it. They both show the engraved faces of her two boys. “I love you so much.” She cuddles them both to her chest and lens back.


End file.
